Trust, is not my thing
by Athenacamper15
Summary: Kay is an average seven year old. If you think average is a orphan who wanders packed city streets drifting from alleyway to alleyway. Kay finds herself whisked away by a strange boy, to a strange camp, with all the stranger kids at it.


A fist slammed hard into my jaw. I stumbled backwards, swimming in and out of consciousness. The boy was at least a foot taller than me. Which isn't a feat, me being seven years old and all. The boy, who had to be at least seventeen, smiled down at me coldly, "You want the hard wa-" Before he could finish I kicked him hard, and began to run. I did believe, in the heat of the moment, I could escape him. Boy was I wrong. You'd think he was an Olympic sprinter the way he sped after me. I screamed as loud as I could, attracting the attention of a shaggy brown haired boy near us. He looked suspiciously at us, but kept his distance. The black haired boy, the one attacking me, threw me to me to the ground, and began to kick me. I screamed again, and the boy slammed his foot down onto my jaw, surely breaking it. At this point I realized the shaggy haired boy had a brick that had crumbled from the alley's wall in his hand, and had begin to sneak up on the black haired boy. In a swift motion, the black haired boy crumbled to his knees. "I'm Lawrence, and if you know what'a good for you, run!" He grabbed my hand and I groaned in pain. "Oh Right," He scooped me up behind my neck and knees. "Well then, off we go!" A huge grin spread across his face as he heard shouts down the alleyway. He broke into full sprint across the dusty streets. "Allons-y!" I raised an eyebrow. He looked down at me, and out of breath he laughed "Whovian, sorry," he smiled. I began to open my mouth, but the pain in my jaw heightened. Lawrence's mouth curved into a tiny frown. Normally I wouldn't trust a stranger, but this was different. I wasn't in any shape to protest against him, and he seemed okay, but I had to remember not to trust just anyone. I studied Lawrence's face. He had a Mediterranean completion, similar to mine, and his eyes... That was perplexed me, he had one pale gold eye, and one pale blue one. He had to be... Fifteen? Maybe younger, he had one of those faces you know. He didn't show strain on his face, but like I said, he was very much out of breath. My entire body ached with pain, and Lawrence saw it on my face. "We'll be there soon," I nodded. I honestly, had never been in so much pain in my entire existence. I had no idea what I was doing. I think... I just agreed with a strange teenage boy, who... did I know him? I wasn't sure. I frowned. Where was I? Was I headed somewhere? Was I hurt? I couldn't say. I felt the world slipping from my grasp. Blackness consumed me. I had been too far gone.************************************************

Afraid, and unaware of exactly what had happebad last night, I bolted uprightaround craned my neck around to see where I was. The room was big, seemingly empty, but I could hear voices aruguing in the other room. I decided it was useless to even attempt escape. I shuffled around to see just where I was. Somebody, probably that boy, Lawrence, put me onto a big fluffy couch. My entire body ached, and it hadn't helped that I'd sat up so quickly. A shilluett emmerged from a doorway on the other side of the room, it was Lawrence. I could recognize his lithe, tall figure anywhere. I'd really never met anyone like him before. I believed I could trust him... "You're awake!" His mismatched eyes sparkled as his face broke out into a huge grin. "Now, I'd like to give you the official camp welcome, and show you the tape... When you're up to it that is," he continued to grin, and this was clearly a question to as if I wanted to now or later. I shook my head no, because I knew if I did my body would be I'm much more pain than it is now. Lawrence's face dropped, "All right, but you'd better be okay by Friday! It's capture the flag!" he winked and walked out of the room. I sighed, and laid my head softly back down. "Well," I thought. "Looks like I have no way of getting out of here... Yet," I smiled and closed my eyes. I needed a plan.


End file.
